gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Ludendorff
Ludendorff is a rural town in the state of North Yankton established in 1945, featured in the prologue of Grand Theft Auto V and the mission Bury the Hatchet. The whole town is covered in snow. Michael, Trevor, and Brad rob a bank here and are chased by police and only Trevor escapes in 2004. Roads * Cavalry Boulevard Businesses *Ammu-Nation (x3) *Banner Hotel (x2) *Bobcat Security bank *Burgers *Caipira Airlines *Cafe *Kitchen Supplies *Liquor Store (x3) *Ludendorff Hardware *Ludendorff Locksmiths *Pawn Shop *Pharmacy *Pollock Cinema Events of Grand Theft Auto V In 2004, Michael, Trevor, and Brad rob a bank in Ludendorff. The police swarm the scene and chase the three as they try to escape to their pickup helicopter. The getaway SUV is hit by a train and ruined, and the trio escape on foot to their destination. A sniper hiding around a corner shoots Brad and Michael, killing Brad and immobilizing Michael. Trevor is forced to fend off the approaching police himself, and runs away from some armed pursuing locals. A funeral for Michael is then shown at a snowy cemetery, while Michael watches on from a distance and flicks away his cigarette and leaves. Sometime between 2004 and 2013, Michael and his family, and Trevor both move to Los Santos and Blaine County, respectively. During Bury the Hatchet, Trevor travels back to Ludendorff to find out about what's in Michael's coffin and Michael follows him to stop him. Police Force See North Yankton State Patrol. The police seen in Ludendorff in GTA V are State Troopers. The state police drive white Police Roadcruisers with two stripes down the side and "STATE PATROL" next to the front door, and the police emblem emblazoned on the front doors. They also use Police Ranchers with the same livery. The cars are fitted with snow chains on tires. Officers wear black coats over white shirts with black ties, and light brown pants. Trivia * Ludendorff is presumably based on Bismarck, the capital of North Dakota. It is clear that North Yankton is based on North Dakota, and "Ludendorff" is the name of a German WWI general, while "Bismarck" is the name of the Iron Chancellor of Germany in the 19th century. * There is an easter egg found under the bridge that the gang cross in the getaway SUV. An alien can be found frozen under some transparent ice. The alien looks the same as those killed in the mission Grass Roots. * Trying to explore Ludendorff during Bury the Hatchet is impossible as the game will fail the mission should the player deviate from the designated path to the church's cemetery. * Ludendorff has its own Lifeinvader page which is only accessible by Trevor. * The towns newspaper is called Ludendorff Weekly. * The biggest beaver in the Midwest lives in the town. * All the cars are covered in snow, even if you try to hack these cars into the main game. * In Grand Theft Auto V, there is no radio in the city. * The pause screen map is not accurate and many roads displayed on it do not exist in areas that are not normally accessible, ie: past the town. However, all buildings that are shown on the map are there, as drawn. Gallery Ludendorffsign.jpg|Ludendorff sign. l1.png|Ludendorff town. l2.png|Ludendorff church and cemetery. IMG_0843.JPG|Ludendorff's Lifeinvader page. ComparedCathedral.jpg|Left: Cathedral in Ludendorff, North Yankton Right: St. Mary's Cathedral in Fargo, North Dakota|link=thegotown.blogspot.com Category:Towns Category:Towns in GTA V